


A is for Apple Pie

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Alphabet Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries his hand at baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Apple Pie

It isn’t quite right. The pie’s a bit lopsided, with apple juices oozing out of one side of the dish, and it’s sunken on the other side. Cas sighs, contemplating, yet again, giving up. It isn’t like he couldn’t just go out and buy some pie.

But there is something to be said for making the pie. His hand, clad in a red checkered oven mitt, hovers over the edge of the pie dish while he tries to convince himself either way - keep the pie and give it to Dean as is? Or throw it away and try again?

The decision is taken out his hands when he senses Dean’s presence just a moment before Dean’s arms wrap around his waist. The softest touch of lips against the shell of his ear makes him shiver.

"Did you make that for me, angel?" Dean asks, his voice hushed. The awe in his tone makes a lump rise in Cas’s throat. He nods.

Dean reaches around with one hand and pulls open the silverware drawer. He grabs a fork and unceremoniously sticks it in the pie before Cas can protest.

Cas wants to tell him to wait, to not eat any of it, because what if it isn’t any good? But it’s too late, the fork with its golden treasure is already in Dean’s mouth. Cas waits on tenterhooks for the verdict.

Dean takes a long time chewing, and it’s so quiet in the kitchen (Cas realizes he’s holding his breath) that Cas hears Dean swallow.

Dean squeezes Cas affectionately, and says, “Why don’t we make the next one together, hm?”

Cas turns around. “It’s awful, isn’t it?”

Dean doesn’t have to answer - his face tells the whole truth. It isn’t just awful, it’s inedible, and yet, Dean still managed to eat that one bite.

Dean kisses Cas’s cheek. “You can’t be good at everything, angel.”

Cas scowls at his failed attempt at pie and says, darkly, “Not yet.”


End file.
